


There Is A Light

by chzo_mythos



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, teenage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chzo_mythos/pseuds/chzo_mythos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gives Sherlock an early Christmas present and gets really flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is A Light

**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr imagineyouropt posted "Imagine your OTP sending each other little mix tapes, CDs, and playlists simply to have a piece of each other wherever they go." And I just kinda vomited this out.

”What’s this?” Sherlock’s eyebrows furrow at the red-wrapped gift John is presenting him. It’s a CD, he can tell by the distinct shape of the case and the way the disc sounds against it when John thrusts it in to his hands—but of what? True Sherlock is a musician, but it’s unlikely John had found a CD of classical compositions, especially considering he hadn’t been off campus recently. 

John shrugs and Sherlock notices the pink tinge creeping on to his cheek. 

“Look, I know we already did presents”, John had gotten him a new chemistry set, he’d gotten John a collection of medical journals, “but, I mean…we’re not going to see each other for a couple of weeks, so I thought—”

“You made me a mix CD.” It isn’t a question, though Sherlock still quirks a brow. John’s face reddens further.

“Well, yeah, I just. I found some songs I thought you’d like, a-and you were complaining about having to put up with your brother, I thought maybe this would help drown him out?” With a nervous shrug of his shoulders, John adjusts the bag slung over his arm and grabs the suitcase behind him.

“My mum’ll be here soon, see you after break.”

Sherlock doesn’t understand why John is trying to leave so suddenly. He looks down at the gift, still wrapped, back at John, and back to the gift once again. The realization hits him like a wrecking ball. Sweaty palms, dilated pupils, Sherlock is sure that if he took John’s pulse it would be elevated. The taller teen cocks his head to the side and lets out a small chuckle. 

John frowns and is about to open his mouth to speak, when Sherlock swoops down and plants a chaste kiss on the apple of his cheek. 

“See you after break” he murmurs against the skin, grabbing his own suitcase and turning around briskly before John can react. The car Mycroft sent for him has already been waiting an hour, but he’s been dreading entering the vehicle, and leaving John. The chauffeur loads his suitcase in to the boot of the car as Sherlock gets in, crossing his legs at the knee and balancing the gift on his thigh as he unwraps it. It’s no shock that it’s a CD, obviously, but it is a nice surprise to see a full tracklist on the back of the case in John’s familiar scrawl. He reads over the titles and artists, nothing he’s actively listened to before, but has heard about in the media in passing, or through John. When he gets to the last song though he smirks and pulls out his phone. 

‘Really, John? “There is a Light That Never Goes Out?” A bit sappy, don’t you think? -SH’

The response he receives makes him chuckle, and he can’t wait to be home so he can go to his bedroom and listen to the disc. 

‘Shut up you berk. xo -JW’


End file.
